Tip Of The Iceberg
by wartortle4
Summary: Established Fuinn. Finn and Quinn go a lot farther than expected. Pwp smut.


Fuinn established relationship, first time.

Unedited.

HTS ending is coming up soon, along with others (including my first femslash!)

-  
"Q-" Finn gasped,, breaking apart from Quinn's lips. Things were getting too hot, too tight in his pants and he needed a second to cool down if he wanted to keep making out with his super hot and- fuck- shirtless girlfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked, raising up and leaning back on her elbows. She scanned Finn's face, appraising his ruby cheeks and blown pupils. She could feel his hardness against her thigh through his khaki shorts and she knew he was taking a moment to calm down.

They had been dating for 3 months, all summer practically, and Finn had been great. Sweet and caring and respectful. He never pressured her to go further like her last boyfriend, Noah Puckerman did, but he was skilled with the stuff she did let him do unlike her boyfriend before that, Sam Evans.

Finn wasn't perfect, and she knew he wanted more, especially if the way Finn's eyes were trained on her nipples was any hint. And unlike Sam who she didn't even want to kiss let alone let him get in her pants, and Puck who made her feel bad about herself for having morales- she felt comfortable with Finn, okay with letting him grind his hard cock against her thigh when they were making out in his bed and even better about taking off her top and letting him reverently massage her tits or kiss them even. She knew she wanted more, wanted to lose her virginity to him. Senior year was about to start and there were plenty of perfect opportunities for them to do it. Prom (which they were guranteed to win King and Queen), Graduation...

"I just...I'm..." Finn huffed out, his eyes never leaving her breasts. "You're too hot sometimes."

Quinn bit her lip and smiled before leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Finn whined into the kiss and pressed forward, his cock twitching in his shorts against her leg.

God- and it wasn't like Quinn didn't want it. Every time they did this, she'd drive home soaking wet and clenching her legs together tightly while cursing every stop light on the way. When she'd finally get home she'd rush upstairs and into the shower where she would pretend that the detachable shower head was Finn's fingers or lips or the tip of his cock, rubbing and pleasuring her throbbing clit.

"Finn." Quinn said with a moan, parting from their kiss. "I want to give you something."

Finn looked confused. "Is it our anniversary?" He asked, looking a little worried.  
"No no. I just, you've been so great when it comes to...this. Talented, respectful." Quinn reached up and played with the collar of his green golf shirt. "I just wanted to make sure you...got something out if it."

Finn still looked confused and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I want to give you a blow job."  
Finn's eyes popped out of his head and a look of excitement spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked smiling. Quinn just nodded and Finn sat up all the way, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to his already messy floor.

Quinn rolled over pushed him down to the bed, settling between his legs. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward, kissing him fiercely. She let her tongue probe into his mouth while she trailed one hand down to the waist of his shorts, the other sliding up to hold his head in place.

She broke the kiss with a gasp and Finn looked on in awe, watching as Quinn reached the brass button of his pants and teased her fingers over it. After seconds that felt like minutes she finally popped the button and unzipped the khaki shorts, revealing his blue plaid boxers.

Quinn kissed him once more and smiled before crawling down his torso, kissing his chest and stomach on her way down. She slipped her fingers into the band of both his shorts and boxers and pulled them down to his knees, enough so that his cock sprung free and slapped up against his belly.

"Wow." Quinn whispered in awe as she stared at Finn's dick. He was a big guy, and his cock was no exception. It was long, probably 9 inches if she had to guess, and thick. The head was blushing read and glistening, clear precum leaking out if the tip. He was uncut and the skin was pulled down, exposing the red head but not showing it fully. Underneath his balls settled.

"I...is it...it's not like, too small or anything?" Finn asked self conciously. Quinn grinned and shook her head.

"I didnt think they could be this big." She said reaching for it and gripping it in her hand. Her fingers weren't long enough to even wrap fully around his shaft.

Slowly she started jerking him off, reveling in the groans he let out and the way the loose skin around the tip pulled down and up. "Good?"

"Yeah." Finn grunted, thrusting his hips into her palm.

Quinn herself was soaking, heated by the way Finn responded to her slight movements.

Quinn leaned forward, still rubbing his cock slowly, and licked a firm stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He tasted salty but not unpleasant.

"Please Quinn." He begged, a thick glob of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. Quinn stuck her tongue out and licked it up before sucking just the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Finn's head dropped to the pillow and he fisted his hands into his sheets as his cock was engulfed in wet heat. It was seriously the best thing he had ever felt. Way better than the flesh light that his under his bed. It was a gag gift that Puck had gotten him when he found out about them, saying 'You're gonna become best friends with this thing if you're dating her"

Finn groaned as Quinn swirled her tongue around his shaft and took more of him into her mouth. If only Puck knew.

"Fuck, Quinn." Finn grunted, watching as her blonde head bobbed up and down his cock. She looked up at him and he gasped at how black her eyes were. She was definitely loving this as much as he was.

Quinn slurped as she bobbed her way down a few inches of his shaft, making sure to lick her way up and down as she moved. She wanted to take him further down, but she needed to work up to it.

She bobbed down a little further, her nipples hardening at the way Finn moaned. She couldn't help the small thrusts of her hips against the mattress, she needed to relieve some of the pressure building in her pussy.

Quinn pulled Finn's cock all the way out of her mouth and pushed it up so it lay flat against his belly. She stuck her tongue out and laved his balls with her tongue, her hips rocking agaisnt the bed and matching the slight rhythm of his against her face.  
Suddenly Quinn got an idea. She stood up abruptly, shedding her pants and underwear and ignoring the protests from Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn whined. Despite his disappointment he couldn't take his eyes off the wet and swollen flesh of her pussy.

Quinn lied on the bed and pulled Finn ontop of her, kissing him roughly and passionately. "God I'm so wet from sucking your dick." She mumbled in between kisses as Finn kicked his pants all the way off. "Just promise me you'll stay still. And sit up a little."

Finn did as he was told, kneeling in between her legs and completely trusting Quinn as she hadn't let him down yet. He looked down and watched as she reached down and grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly.

"Are we gonna-"

"Mm no, not yet." Quinn said. "But I want to feel your cock against my pussy. Is that okay?"

Finn nodded eagerly, taking in the sight of her pink lips fully for the first time.

"Just...I'm close so maybe I should grab a condom." Finn said, struggling to make a coherent thought when the hottest girl in the world was right under him, wanting him to rub her pussy with his dick.

"I started the pill last month Finn, remember- so we would be ready?." Quinn said, getting frustrated. "Just, don't move. Let me be in control."

She took his cock in her hand, wet with her saliva and rubbed it before slapping off her pussy lips gently. She continued to rub his shaft, placing the tip at her clit and rubbing her clit with it.

"Ohhh, Finn." Quinn moaned loudly, letting the head of his cock part her lips. She dragged it down away from her clit to where her opening was, shuddering as the tip teased her entrance.

Finn watched in awe as she dragged the tip of his cock up and down between her pussy lips, shuddering at the feeling. He wanted more, wanted his cock to be fully buried inside her wet warm heat but let Quinn have control. He watched as his cock, slicked up with Quinn's juices, nudged Quinn's clit.

"Baby you feel so good." Finn moaned.

"Yeah? You too. Oh , God...Finnnn." Quinn hissed as his cock nudged at her entrance again. "Don't move." She ordered, pushing his cock up and down through her folds one more time before pushing the tip of his dick into her pussy.

Finn groaned, falling forward a little as the tip of his dick was engulfed in Quinn's tight pussy. He struggled not to thrust forward.

Quinn grunted, his cock stretching her pussy in a way her fingers never were able to before. But despite the tightness, it felt good. "Oh, Finn." She shuddered, circling her hips around his cock, almost as if she was drawing something inside of her.

"Quinn, you're so tight. You feel so so good baby! " Finn moaned, keeping his hips back as he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Quinn whined into the kiss, Finn's cock going into her pussy a little further at the angle.

They broke the kiss and Quinn pulled his cock out , drawing it up her folds again and slapping her clit repetedly with it before tracing it back down and pushing the tip back in. Once back inside she circled her hips more, thrusting a little farther as she moved and losing inhibitions.

Finn just felt so good inside her, his cock head rubbing her insides and stretching her perfectly. She kept wanting to thrust down all the way, let him take her.

But she held back, drawing the same pattern around her pussy. She then let his cock fall forward, his shaft lying against her slit. She started grinding up against it, moaning each time her clit bumped the ridge of his head and drooling all over his shaft.

"Finn, I- oh Finn! I need more." She grunted.

"Like?" Finn asked, sweating. He could feel his cock getting hotter, his balls starting to tighten as Quinn ground her pussy into his cock.

"Like fuck me, please." Quinn begged, dropping his cock and reaching up to grab her tits.

Finn didnt need to be asked twice. He grabbed the base of his cock and lined up with Quinn's entrance before thrusting in slowly.

He moaned loudly as his hips finally connected with Quinn's, his cock fully sheathed inside of her. Her warm, wet walls were holding him in a death grip she was so tight. "Are you okay?" Finn asked, noticing Quinn's jaw dropped and eyes screwed tightly shut.

Quinn nodded. "It's just a tight squeeze. Give me a moment."

Finn nodded, fighting the urge to thrust his hips, and leaned down to kiss all over her face, neck, her chest.

After what felt like eternity Quinn moaned for Finn to move. He started off slowly, making long strokes with his cock, pulling out almost to the tip and then thrusting deep inside her again.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Finn's waist, drawing him in closer. She released her breasts and clutched on to his back, leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips. "Faster." She whispered into his ear.

Finn sped up then, his cock reaching places deep inside that Quinn didn't even know existed. The room echoed with the sounds of their moans and calls of each others names and the squelching of Finn's cock in Quinn's tight wet pussy.

Quinn was close, Finn could tell by the way her walls gripped him tighter and her nails dug deep into the skin of his back. Finn was close too, heat spreading up from his balls through his cock.

"Finn, Finn!" Quinn cried, her pussy clamping down tight around his cock and pure pleasure radiating through her. Finn moaned and thrusted a few times into her before grunting as he buried himself deep inside and came, releasing long ropes of cum into Quinn's pussy.

They lay, panting and connected for a few moments as Finn softened inside of Quinn's soaked pussy. He kissed her gently on the lips before pulling out and releasing a flood of his cum out of her pussy.

"Holy shit." Finn said finally, lying next to her and grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, we're definitely doing that again." Quinn agreed.


End file.
